


Drabbles and bad poetry

by lev1sm1ssinghe1ght



Category: Given (Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I Tried, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lev1sm1ssinghe1ght/pseuds/lev1sm1ssinghe1ght
Summary: not a fanfic or anything, just some poetry (? i guess) of anime characters, some pain because i like to envision their thoughts and feelingsif you aren't caught up with the manga of the tagged shows, then be warned because there will be spoilersi dont even know if i can call this poetry but i don't know what else it is so be kind
Kudos: 4





	1. shouto to dabi

**Author's Note:**

> *bnha 298 spoilers* please skip if you havent read up to here!  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> occurring after the touya reveal, this is just sho's thoughts as he's in the hospital

Dabi.

Touya.

Who are you?

This whole time

I saw you as the enemy

Your blue flames licking across the ground

Endangering the people I came to love

And not once did I question it

There had always been something about you

And those vile flames of yours

They were stronger than father’s

That in itself did not change

So how did I not see it

How was I unable to recognize my own brother

As you stood before me countless times

It all makes sense now

We are the same

You and i

Before that day, I was you

Fueled by our hatred for father

For Endeavor

But a friend showed me something

He guided me in the right direction

You need a friend now, touya

I want to be that friend

Because dad cant be the one to do it

In the end, it has to be me


	2. mafuyu to yuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for my Given lovers :') this one hurt me but will I be making more? yes

Yuki

I am left with the remnant of you

This guitar that I always carry around used to weigh me down

Consistently reminding me of the thought of you

Its not that I minded

Maybe that’s what I wanted

Im not sure

With each new chord I learn

Each new piece that I compose

I feel I am that much closer to you

But I am also that much further from you

Because Im a different person now

I love someone new now

But I cant help seeing your face in the strangers I see

Wondering if you would have liked this new movie

Or if you would like the songs that im playing

Why did you leave me so soon?

I regret saying what I did that day

Because in the end,

That’s what you were doing. Right?

You wanted to die for me

And so you did.

I wish you knew that you didn’t have to.

Because I never wanted you to die

You were more than enough for me

You never had to prove anything

I wish I could tell you that

To talk to you once more

And say

That I loved you


	3. eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a random of eren jaeger's pov, no spoilers for this one but it makes/is going to make sense if you're on s4 of aot!

I am on the highest branch

The world looks incredulously large from here

The power lines a mere backslash on a keyboard

Toy cookie cutter houses scattered throughout

Up here, I am free

The birds are near

They are me

Boundless to the mortal grounds

Of treachery and dishonesty

A blissful ignorance sworn into their minds

They say “the eyes are the window to the soul”

But what good is it if you’re blinded by these walls?

Walking in the hail with your head hung low

“it’s another beautiful day”

Ha, you should see it from here

Gold flows wherever you go

As if you wadded in the ponds of Wall Sina

It’s a beautiful mess

But I expected nothing more, nothing less

One day, you might understand

Everything I did was for you

So we may see the ocean once again

But this time, it will be just that

Us, and the ocean. Nobody else.

Your silhouette appears when I sleep at night

So to think that those eyes may close one day

Trapping shut as your body releases its life

That those eyes may never get to see the wonders of the world

To taste freedom in clean air

That’s something I can't let them take

Because we had made a promise

One day in the past

Before we had seen the horrors of this world

But maybe

Just maybe

You can uphold your end of the deal

And feel the sand once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly these are just small writings for when im procrastinating homework and want to go into the shoes of a character, and so i can try and get over my writers block for longer pieces of work


End file.
